


Sweet Little Lies

by karlamartinova



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/pseuds/karlamartinova
Summary: Alec Hardy definitely wasn't the reason why Ellie refused to go out on dates and he definitely wasn't jealous when she went to one.





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar warning! Also, this is the only pairing for which I enjoy writing fluff. I wonder why.

It was finally Friday and the weekend shift fell to PC Bob. Ellie didn’t remember feeling this peaceful and relaxed for a very long time. She was sitting opposite Beth on the large cushions her mother-in-law got her for Christmas. They were completely impractical but unbelievably comfortable. Ellie was on her second red and Beth was currently telling her about Mark’s friend who’s coming to visit next week.

“He’s recently divorced and very handsome. Mark’s always jealous when he’s around. Maybe you can meet up with him for a pint?” she asked innocently hiding the question so Ellie wouldn’t notice. She was, of course, right. Her friend was enjoying the relaxing evening so much she didn’t catch when Beth lowered her voice with a question.

“Hm?” she murmured looking over her glass. “What do you mean?” Ellie coloured slightly embarrassed that her friend caught her distracted. At least she didn’t agree to anything yet.

Beth looked at her suspiciously, as if trying to decipher if she was avoiding the answer or really wasn’t listening. One of the changes post-Joe was that Ellie often ignored topics she didn’t want to talk about, probably a side effect of people attacking her for things that certainly weren’t her fault. She managed to build a wall around herself to stop the words from hurting too much and sometimes, sometimes she zoomed out for a longer time than needed. Beth knew she had her part in it too, so instead of taunting, she chose another approach.

“Mark’s friend would be her next week and we were wondering if you would like to meet him? He’s perfectly lovely. I can vouch for him,” she smiled at Ellie hoping to communicate how much she wants to see her happy again. As happy as with Joe was a bitter pill on her tongue, but it was the truth.

Ellie made a face and lowered her glass on the coffee table. “I don’t know, after the last date I don’t feel like meeting new people now,” she returned the smile, didn’t want to go too much into detail how scared she was, how unprepared she felt for trusting someone again. Tonight wasn’t the right time.

It was probably alcohol that caused the next question. “Does it have something to do with Alec Hardy? You’re spending an awful lot of time with him these days,” her friend noted. It also seemed that she was dying to ask her about her boss for a long time. 

Now, that was definitely something she wasn’t ready to talk about since she didn’t manage to make sense out of everything that was happening. Ever since they closed the Trish Winterman’s case and it was decided that both Daisy and he are staying in Broadchurch, their families somehow gravitated to each other. First, it was Daisy babysitting Fred when they needed to stay later, then Hardy was picking up Tom from a school trip when she got sick and suddenly there were Wednesday dinners and occasional Saturday trips. Hardy’s and Miller’s were merging slowly into a unit and Ellie wasn’t sure how to stop it. She neither wanted to. She had again someone she cold call when she needed help and when Daisy needed a new dress for Maggie’s and Jocelyn’s wedding, Ellie happily lent a hand to a quite desperate Hardy. The need was both sided, it made it feel even more right.

What it meant for them wasn’t exactly established. They were friends, slowly becoming very good friends that knew everything about the other’s lives and Ellie did sometimes wonder what it would mean if they would become partners in every sense of the word. She missed talking to someone before falling asleep, missed morning rush with someone else to handle it with. 

Making Hardy the other or even imagining it was the part she didn’t get around yet. 

And Beth’s suggestions completely threw it into it. Denial was always the quickest possible reaction. “No, of course not. Why would he?” she tried to avoid the topic nonchalantly and flipped the glass over causing the wine to create a lovely purple splash on Latimer’s coffee table.

Beth only grinned. “So one dinner wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?”

She had her on that.

\---

Alec Hardy was having a good day. It was an incredibly rare occurrence for him, yet when two cases solved each other on their own and Daisy decided to spend half of her summer vacation with him, it felt like it might be happening. There wasn’t much else to do, he decided he might as well think about what they can do through those 2 weeks. He knew Daisy would like to spend some time with Chlo so he already called Beth to arrange a weekend for them in London. 

Then he thought about what he would like to do. He let himself be pulled into memories of his past vacations. His life was finally calm enough he could think about relaxing, doing what he enjoyed. It felt like years were stolen from him, but now he was getting at least something back.

Alec thought about the academy, his friend Craig inherited a lovely little cottage on Isle of Skye where the guys from their year used to spend weekends after exams. Alec always loved it there and Craig was always willing to rent it for a good bottle of American whisky. Tess was never willing to spend a week in the wilderness but he had a feeling that Ellie might not mind that much.

It took one phone call where he managed to handle out four days and was in the process of attaching pictures into an email to Miller. The cottage was big enough for five people and she with her boys could use the rest as well. He was already imagining nights with an open fire, sitting huddled together and sharing stories that would make their kids laugh. In his head, it sounded perfect.

Then there was the bonus of spending time with Ellie outside of work and away from Broadchurch. Ever since he came to terms with his feelings for her, he was hoping to find a way how to approach the topic. Maybe to admit them to her, or just try to gauge whether she sees him as something else than annoying boss and colleague. Alec still wasn’t sure how much a coward he was when it comes to Ellie and her boys.

He smiled to himself and pushed the send button.

“What are you smiling about? Should I be worried?” Miller’s voice sounded from his doorway and Alec raised his head with a witty reply at the end of his tongue. He swallowed it when he saw her.

“What are you dressed up like that for?” he blurted with a high pitched scream. It was a miracle he was able to speak at all because his mouth went suddenly completely dry. Miller was wearing a dark green dress ending just above her knees. This wasn’t his Miller in orange jackets and sneakers, this Miller can have any man she would want, so why would she even consider him?

She glared at him. “Gee, thanks, Hardy. Girl really feels special around you.”

Alec really wanted to say something more, apologize, anything but he felt that each word that would follow will end in a stutter. She was lovely, more than that, beautiful. Perfect. He felt his heart speed up with each quiet second, he literally felt himself fucking it all up. Everything he planned, carefully prepared in his head was fading away as mist.

And the worst only came when Ellie annoyed with his continued silence delivered her final line. “And I have a date. Mark’s friend is taking me down to the pub.”

He wondered if there’s a possibility to unsent an email.

His mood didn’t improve much when he arrived home later. Miller was gone so there wasn’t really any reason for him to stay. He was still moping in his kitchen when Daisy almost ran him over on her quest for some food. 

“Why don’t we have any food again. Dad, I told you to go shopping after work,” Daisy whined turning away from the fridge. Her annoyed face quickly turned to a concerned one when she saw his face. “Dad, what happened, is it your heart? Did doctor say something? Is Ellie okay?”

She was at his side in a flash and grasped his hand. He only shook his head wondering about how she managed to guess that his mood was connected to Ellie. Was he really that transparent? If he was being completely honest, in his daydreams about Ellie, there were occasions when she would say that they’re better off friends, or said something along the lines that she isn’t ready. But there never was any man. For some reason, he completely forgot about this possibility. Alec didn’t even know why.

“Miller’s on a date,” he exhaled sadly, not even trying to find any excuse. Daisy would know and even though they never talked about his feelings or intentions with Ellie, somehow she always knew. Sometimes dragged the boys away to leave them alone and then was frustrated when she saw it didn’t change anything.

“Aw, dad,” she smiled sadly and pulled him for a hug. He surrendered easily, letting her pull him down towards her and bending his frame. After a while, she whispered. “Do you know where she is? I might crave a burger.”

\---

The evening was going well. It was going extremely well and yet Ellie couldn’t get Hardy’s reaction out of her head. Her date, Ben, was funny and handsome and didn’t try to talk over her. Well, too much. It was certainly an improvement to her previous dates, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t imagine anything after this evening. She didn’t want to, didn’t need to get to know someone and made herself trust a stranger. Risk being hurt. She already trusted Hardy with her life, her boys. Could she trust him with her heart and risk everything they’ve built in the last couple of months?

“Is everything okay? You seem preoccupied,” Ben noted and leant back in his chair.

“Yes, sure. Sorry, just thinking about my boys,” Ellie lied. “You know, trouble with kids.” She smiled hoping to dissuade this line of questioning. It bothered her enough that she couldn’t stop questioning herself. 

Thankfully, he nodded. “Yeah, got that. They grow so quickly, start dating…”

He continued talking about his kids and Ellie released the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She kept smiling and nodding and hoping that her mind will finally catch up. She was about to open her mouth and share her own stories when the door opened and the person she wanted herself to distract from walked in and straight to the bar. She closed her mouth and hoped that she didn’t bring her date’s attention to the man casually leaning against the bar.

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Her skin started tingling and she felt she would jump out of it if she doesn’t do something, anything to make him stop taking residence in her head. Or at least indirectly in the line of her vision.

“Could you excuse me for a moment?” she said to Ben and stood taking small steps towards Hardy. He turned around and watched her reach him, his face completely unreadable. Hoping to sound collected, Ellie finally approached him.

“Whatcha doing here. I thought you hated places like this. Too much people,” she quoted at him words from a few months ago hoping she didn’t overplay it already knowing she did. Her nervousness was getting on her not even knowing why she was nervous. Ellie wanted to kick him in his shins for making her feel like this.

Hardy smiled at her, that cheeky bastard, and leant on the counter more casually. Ellie would love to see at least a tiny sign that he was nervous, any nervous tic in his hands, on his face. But he looked calmer than the ocean in the mornings. It was unnerving her.

“Still do. Just picking up food for Daisy,” he answered looking over her shoulder. “So, how’s it going?” Hardy motioned somewhere behind her and when she turned, she could see Ben was looking over to them. Ellie certainly didn’t feel that she should explain anything but she might’ve been a tiny bit rude, or not. She forgot what was the etiquette on dates she really didn’t want to be on and again mentally cursed Beth for pushing her into this situation.

Another part of her was thankful. Maybe she would have an opportunity to gauge any reaction Hardy might have to her being on a date. Well, besides a high pitch scream that told her he’s an antisocial twat. 

“Good, good. It’s good. He seems nice, owns a building business, has kids. We have loads in common, knows Latimers,” she babbled on, felt that she should stop, now but couldn’t. Hardy kept looking more and more nonchalant and Ellie felt incredibly stupid. It was all in her head. All this time. She had created this stupid fantasy that maybe, just maybe there could be a small possibility of him really liking her. That one day they would simply turn on a switch and would be more, her family would be whole again.

“I should probably go back. See you tomorrow,” she said quickly with a forced smile and turned slightly to the side looking over to her date who pretended to be immersed in a menu. Well, it was one page only so he couldn’t keep it up for long. She glanced at him one more time and made her way back to the table taking deep breaths. ‘At least you know now,’ she thought not looking at Hardy’s face. 

“A friend?” Ben asked when she sat down.

Ellie shook her head. “My boss. Felt rude just ignore him.”

It seemed he didn’t entirely trust her but let it go. It didn’t change her decision to never see him again in the slightest.

\---

He left the food on the kitchen table, sent Daisy a text and went for a walk. Hoping to clear his head, to understand, to try and come to terms with the possibility that Miller would find happiness with someone else. Which wasn’t really that bad. She would be happy, the boys would be probably happy if their mum would be happy, and he would be miserably looking from the sidelines. 

Alec wanted to be selfish for once, wanted to be the one making Ellie Miller and her boys happy and in that way, finally getting a piece for him as well. Ever since he almost died and came back, since Sandbrook was finally solved and he had his daughter back, he found out that he wants it all. Even more, since he might’ve it within reach, even more since the reason is also the answer. He’s where he’s because of Ellie, and Alec wants more because of her too. She pushed him towards life and it only makes sense to share it with her. 

And yet, here he was, walking through dark streets hating himself for not doing anything sooner, for hoping, for wanting. Alec knew he couldn’t blame the man who wasn’t a coward, nor Ellie. He could only blame himself because he’d waited too long. Ellie deserved the best and if the man was it, then he would stand aside and bury every single emotion that she raised in him. Although, there was still that tiny voice in his head telling him that nothing was lost. It was just a date, by the look of it, the first one. It might not go that well until the end and he might still have a chance.

Alec reached the end of the cliffs, looked over the sea that gave him so much grief and nightmares. He lost so much. Most of because of fear. Because he thought he knew what’s best for others not taking their opinions into the consideration. It should be Ellie who tells him that he’s not good for her. He should at least give her the chance to reject him.

The wind ruffled his hair and Alec closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Broadchurch. His home. His new start. He could act as always, run away, ignore everything and everyone, bury himself in his job or he can take the chance he was given and turn it into something worthwhile. 

He wasn’t sure whether he made the decision but suddenly he was walking towards Ellie’s house. The house was mostly dark, just a small light was flicking where Alec knew was Tom’s room. Probably playing his Xbox. Not sure what to do, he leant against the fence and prepared for long wait hoping he won’t lost his resolve. That would be him, spending the night waiting outside for nothing.

It didn’t take long and Alec could hear the clicking of Miller’s heels. He tried to guess the correct moment to show himself but every time he pushed himself from the fence, he took a step back. When he finally managed to step forward, she just reached the gate and nearly got a heart attack when she noticed him.

“Jesus, Hardy. What are you doing here? Trying to kill me?” she exclaimed trying to calm her racing heart.

Alec tried to look sheepish as he scratched his head taking another step towards her. “Sorry, I wasn’t exactly sure where’s the right moment to show myself, every single scenario with me walking out of shadows seemed inappropriate,” he answered with further shrug.

Ellie looked at him as he just grew another head. “Well, I hope you have a good enough reason for scaring the shit out of me,” she said crossing her arms and waiting. He suddenly felt like he came late for his Chemistry lesson, except this was worse. He could lose much more than a good grade and again felt his resolve slipping. Was his reason good enough? Could he judge that? Alec wasn’t sure about it but he still needed her to say it, to tell him that they would remain friends and colleagues and then he can go on with his life.

“Wanted to talk with you about … something,” he hesitated hoping the warmth he felt in his cheeks wasn’t visible under the streetlamp. “Maybe we could go for a walk?” 

Alec almost didn’t recognize his own voice. He sounded like a teenager and wondered whether Ellie even heard him but still turned around and waited for her to join him. She was taking her time, but then he heard the sound of her keys being put back and soon she was at his side.

“Lead the way,” she said motioning forward with one hand, while the other clutched her handbag. Her hands seemed stiff around it, but maybe it was just his imagination. It could mean both, good and bad. But he stopped his detective mind from creating scenarios in his hand, he was afraid he would think himself out of this entirely. 

So he did and Ellie fell into a step with him and suddenly it was them again, friends, comfortable in each other’s company and Alec again felt that he shouldn’t say anything, change anything, he liked the way how things were but there was the risk of losing her, that prompted him to ask.

“How did it go?” he looked at from under his lashes, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “The date, I mean.”

She snorted. “I know what you mean, Hardy,” releasing a long sigh she slowed down a little as if trying to collect her thoughts, as if the answer was anything but easy and simple. It scared him. Would she tell him now that she found someone to spend time with? That she and her boys didn’t need him anymore? There was that option as well, that with a man in her life, she wouldn’t ask him and Daisy to join their trips. Ellie would’ve someone else to call when needed. 

He would miss the boys almost as much as her, he realized. They were slowly becoming a part of his life, his and Daisy’s. She even called Tom “bro” and he knew they were fast becoming friends and Fred simply adored his daughter. If he fucked this up, he would fuck this up for everyone. But the alternative was scary too.

“It didn’t go anywhere, Hardy. I don’t think I would see him again,” she said not looking at him but she didn’t sound sad to him. Just like Miller usually did. Alec wasn’t sure what it could mean. She either didn’t expect anything or just wasn’t bothered to date at all. He really tried not to think what could it mean for him, but he was over analyzing everything, driving himself insane over it and waited for everything to explode. Or him.

“Miller, stop,” he almost shouted reaching for the sleeve of her coat. She stopped immediately and looked at him expectantly. Alec could feel the truth bubble under the surface, the truth and the expectation he managed to create in the last couple of weeks, months really. He concentrated on her eyes, soft and understanding. Ellie was waiting for something and yet didn’t expect anything. She was there for him, to listen, to advice and he was suddenly flooded with affection for this extraordinary woman who went through the hell he caused and still liked him, at least a little.

“I’m not good at this,” he started letting her guess what he meant. She nodded which wasn’t surprising, there were a lot of things he wasn’t good at. Too many. “I’m sorry, Ellie, I acted like a twat before, I just…” Deep breath. “I didn’t take well your date. I know it’s stupid and I don’t have any claim on you but these last couple of months were...I mean our families. And Daisy loves your boys and I do too and I started wanting…” He stopped himself, realized he was speaking to her arm and not to her face and looked at her expecting a slap or an angry expression or a sad face telling him he got it all wrong.

What he didn’t expect was Ellie’s hand reaching for his neck and pulling him down. The kiss was completely unexpected too and he forgot to close his eyes for a moment and then got scared she would explain it the opposite way, so he reached out and pulled her flush against him. She released a puff of air against his lips, his arms crushing her but she didn’t fight him, he hoped it meant she approved. He released her just a few moments after just to be sure.

They were still close enough and Alec observed her, as she reached out and touched her lips as if to confirm to herself that it really happened. Then she looked straight into his eyes and gave him her most gorgeous smile. “I love Daisy too,” she said softly and he had to grin too, happiness was bubbling inside of him and he reached for her again, his arms settling comfortably around her. As if they belonged there.

For the second kiss, they met halfway and Alec was counting all the different sensations. The feel of Ellie pressed against him, her soft curls tickling his cheek, the smell of salt and her soft moans mixing with the sounds of the ocean. He was pretty sure this was how heaven felt like. Perfection. They had to part to take in enough oxygen and he used the time to trail kisses down her neck.

“Alec,” Ellie sounded breathless and he felt incredibly proud that it was him who stole her breath away. He wanted to keep hearing how his name sound in her voice. He might even learn to like it. 

She pushed at his shoulder and looked up into his eyes with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Come home with me,” she whispered, her mouth touching his chin, her hands warming themselves inside his jacket. She was alluring and he really wanted to fall. But was that wise? Wasn’t it going too fast? What if tomorrow will bring a new Ellie that would hate him for saying yes?

“Please,” her voice sounded small but sure and he couldn’t say ‘no’ even with someone else answering for him. He would fight them.

“Okay,” he croaked out and Ellie smiled, found his hand and pulled. The silence between them was comfortable with the air creaking with immense energy, pushing them together and when they stumbled, they caught each other and laughed.

\---

Ellie didn’t want to think about the last man she invited to her bedroom. Then it was from desperation, to prove something to herself, to Claire, to the whole world. She didn’t want to be broken even though she accepted she was. She didn’t choose the best way to fight it and it never helped her reach its goal but it was the beginning. Solving of Danny’s murder, the Sandbrook case, Hardy leaving and coming back, all led to this.

To him standing in the middle of her bedroom looking both aroused and shy. It was the most adorable expression. It suited him.

She smiled at him when she closed the door. She was checking on her boys, Fred sleeping sprawled across his tiny bed, and Tom with headphones still in his ears. She extracted them slowly, as to not to wake him up and pulled the blanket from the end of his bed.

Kissing him softly, she counted all the right places for his hands. Her breasts definitely needed some good fondling and she was more than curious about what he hid under his clothes. He was skinny but strong and Ellie couldn’t wait to trace his muscles by her fingertips. There was so much she wanted and keep pushing away the part of her mind that told her this was happening too fast.

It wasn’t. She knew him, knew all of him. Knew him better than she ever did Joe, who kept the ugliest part under the lock. Hardy was different, they came from the ugly, stronger and together and now that her life was finally coming together again, she felt that this was the final step. It also helped that all her doubts, her angst, her fears fell away with “and I started wanting…”. There was nothing keeping from taking what she wanted, what she craved.

His shyness was slowly melting away, his hands bolder and soon he was behind her peeling off her dress. Pulling down the zip, he spread his hands along her back, unhooking her bra with swift hands and placing open mouthed kisses on her shoulder blades. Her dress on the floor, Ellie turned and started towards the bed sitting on the edge waiting for him.

Alec fell in his knees in front of her looking up like she was his everything, taking in her body that bore two sons, carried scars, dark moles and evidence of living near the sea her whole life but to him, she was perfect, she could read in his eyes and Ellie never in her life felt more beautiful.

And when he parted her knees, used his tongue and lips, worshipped her with sweet words and careful yet firm touches, Ellie forgot about ever not feeling that way.

\---

Alec felt warm, warm and comfortable. Ellie’s hair was tickling his face and he buried himself more breathing her in. She smelt like home, like he finally found what he lost when Tess admitted to him losing the pendant. It felt like a different life entirely. His hands wandered down her stomach, caressing the soft skin. Before he let himself be carried away, the door opened and they could both hear two small feet padding towards them.

“Mumma, hungry,” Fred exclaimed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It took him a while and Ellie pondered what Alec would do. Would he hide? Pretend he isn’t there or let Fred see him?

She got her answer when her son looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Uncle Awec,” he grinned and waved and she could feel wave him back. “Breakie?” Fred asked waving his hands excitedly and Ellie smiled. She knew that her younger son loved Alec as much as a toddler can love a man that is slowly assuming the role of a father figure. They never talked about it but now, with their relationship changed, things will be assumed and Ellie needed to know if he was there to stay for her boys if two of them would fall apart.

The thought gave her an uncomfortable twinge. It was too soon for thoughts like these but Ellie knew that talk was in order soon.

She felt Alec pushing himself to the seating position, carefully holding the blanket as not to make Fred see they were naked underneath and she could see his eyes twinkling as he lowered himself over her to talk seriously with her youngest. “Tell you what. What if you go down and put on some Peppa Pig and give me and mommy time to start the breakie?” Alec was smiling and Fred started nodding quickly and run away as fast as possible for his tiny feet.

Ellie couldn’t help but laugh. “If you could only do this every morning, he literally drags me out of bed when he wants something,” she said still chuckling. 

Alec, suddenly serious, took hold of her arm and looked directly into her eyes. “Okay,” he said and Ellie’s heart started beating way faster than usual for morning lie-in. It wasn’t the talk, there were too many things to discuss but the serious tone, the way he was gripping her hand told her that whatever this is for him, he’s in for the long haul. She reached for his face and pulled him to her, hoping that her kisses were sending the same message. She wanted him here, forever.

Before it sprinted out of control, Alec pulled and looked around for his clothes.

Ellie still kept smiling when something occurred to her, something that would make this morning even more perfect. “Tell Daisy to come over, we should all have breakfast together.”  
The smile he gave to her was blinding. 

The morning at Miller’s was full of chatter. Tom’s double-take and Daisy’s grin only made it better, soon Ellie was talking to Beth about the date while Alec was cleaning porridge of Fred’s face. They made plans for the weekend and as she looked over at him, they had matching expressions.


End file.
